Gameplay Elements
These Gameplay Elements are the various nooks and crannies that make up the Metal Slug series. Screens What the player is seeing at the current moment: * Status Screen: The game's HUD showing the player's score, lives, ammo, etc. * Continue Screen: The place where a player continues after losing. * Game Over Screen: The end of the game when the player fails to continue. * Recaptured Prisoners: Mission results screen showing all the prisoners rescued. * Best Tank Busters: The game's high score list. * Arcade Settings: Internal game settings found in the MVS versions of the games. On-Screen Elements The various moving graphics a player controls and interacts with: * Items: Collectibles worth a varying amount of points. * Weapons: Arsenal that boosts the player's power over enemies. * Slugs: Large machines and armed animals the player can ride on. * POW: Captured soldiers that give out items and weapons when rescued. * Characters: The various playable and non-playable entities that play a role in the series. * Enemies: Human, natural, supernatural, alien, and mechanical beings the player fights against. * [[Rebel Vehicles|'Military Vehicles']]: The large machines, tanks, and aircraft created by the Rebel, Amadeus, and Ptolemaic armies. * Bosses: A larger and stronger enemy that is usually fought at the end of a mission. * Environmental Objects: Objects that a player can interact with. Actions Various activities a player does: * Metal Slug Attack: Special move where the player tosses their Slug onto their enemies. * Vulcan Fix: Locking the Slug's Vulcan in a fixed position while moving around. * Transformations: Various character formations when interacting with certain objects. * [[Metallish System|'Metallish System']]: Combo system in Metal Slug 4. * Rush Blaster System: Combo system introduced in Metal Slug 6. * Weapon Stock: System introduced in Metal Slug 6 where the player can hold onto two special weapons, switch between them, or toss them away at any time. * Deaths: The various ways the playable characters die. * Invulnerability: The state where a player cannot be hurt by enemy attacks. * Super Devil Mode: Overpowered reward when the player excels at the Combat School mode. * Canceling: Increasing the rate of fire by canceling the cooldown animations. Modes Extra modes found in home console ports: * Combat School: The player goes through various tasks to improve their skills, rise up the military ranks, and impress the school instructors. * Another Story: The player sees the lives of three characters of a Regular Army forces group escaping a Rebel camp. Found only in the PlayStation port of Metal Slug. * Another Mission: The player goes through 20 unique minigames to achieve a high score. Found only in the PlayStation port of Metal Slug X. * Storming the Mothership: The player controls a Rebel soldier going inside the Rugname and fighting against the Martians. Found only in the standalone PlayStation 2 and Xbox ports of Metal Slug 3. * Fat Island: Two players fight over who can eat the most food in an enclosed arena. Found only in the standalone PlayStation 2 and Xbox ports of Metal Slug 3. * Office: The player visits Margaret and can change the game's settings, view hints from rescued prisoners, check what missions are left to be completed or go for the best time in ten unique missions. Found only in Metal Slug: 2nd Mission. Category:Gameplay Elements